All Tied Up
by ArtsyNeurotic
Summary: Amanda and Lee sure do find themselves in sticky situations, and things get stickier when Lee inadvertently develops a kink from it... This takes place between Seasons 3 and 4.


All things considered, Lee had probably been in worse places than tied to a pipe in an arcade storage room. That didn't improve his condition, but he figured he had to try and see the silver lining in situations like this.

Amanda and Lee fumbled fruitlessly with the ropes that were messily holding them to the metal pipe, fingers straining to reach the knot at the top, just barely out of reach.

"I'm gonna _kill_ that kid when I get out of here," Lee grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Now come on Lee, it's not his fault. He just wants to save his parents."

Lee soured in response. "If Alexi had just loosened this knot, we'd be on our way to making that happen." He craned his neck to try and get a view of the knot itself. "As it stands now, we're going to have to get creative. Here, try to follow my lead."

He bit down on one end of the rope near the loosest base of the knot.

"Amanda, grab the other side of this rope," he managed with his teeth clenched. She nodded quickly and mimicked his actions, biting down on the other loose end.

"Now hold tight while I work on the knot," he grimaced.

As he tugged on his end, he and Amanda began inadvertently working their way towards each other. Their lips stumbled ever closer together...

"Don't bite me!" she cautioned, panicking.

" _Amanda_ , I'm not gonna-" While Lee was distracted trying to yank his part of the knot apart, his grip slipped and his mouth brushed past hers. A soft gasp escaped her lips as they touched. Instinctively, his pursed out, kissing her again, fuller this time. She stilled, but didn't pull away. The heat between them silenced them. Amanda looked up at Lee's eyes, so close and fixated on her. They closed as he gave in and began kissing her in earnest. Lips locking together, surrounding, pushing.

Without thinking, their bodies maneuvered closer together. Clothing rustled, her leg pressed up alongside his. Lee exhaled a hot breath and involuntarily his hips rubbed up against her. Amanda responded by sliding against him gently.

His brain was clouding over… Amanda moving around him, the rope holding him in place; being held there was turning him on. Tied up, these sensations were magnified. In a muted panic, he attempted to access his rational mind.

"Amanda, these ropes," he faltered, "I-I can't move, but I… hnnh.." She was all but rocking against him at this point. He looked down and realized numbly that somehow his pants zipper had unfurled itself and worked his button free. A brush-up against Amanda happened to slip them down and his hardness peeked its way out of his boxers.

"W-what the-" He knew he should be alarmed, or at the very least _confused_ by what was happening, but the heat was building at a ridiculous rate, and any further sensible thoughts flew away.

"Lee…"

Amanda leaned forward and eclipsed him with a kiss, her leg lifting up and encircling his hip.

 _Amanda-_

And then suddenly he was inside her. Her skirt had been hitched up, and the leg re-positioning gave her the angle she needed to slide down onto him. The pure surprise melded with building pressure pulsing from his groin, and he sputtered in stilted breaths.

 _This is_ ** _crazy_** _, this shouldn't be happening! I-_

All thoughts stumbled out of him as he thrust into her in his haze, burying his face in her hair, his wrists straining against the bonds on the pipe, getting so close-

...

"Lee?"

Lee snorted abruptly, head shooting up from his desk, a piece of paper from one of his dossiers stuck to his face. It fell as he rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly in confusion and re-acclimating to what was actually the Q-Bureau.

"Wha…?

Amanda smirked. "Sorry sleepyhead, I didn't mean to wake you, but it's _late_."

 _Oh, that's right._ They had been pulling an all-nighter getting some information on a defecting russian spy together for Billy for the following week. Apparently, the task wasn't quite stimulating enough for Lee to keep from dozing off late in the evening while doing it.

"Yeah, you're right," Lee replied groggily, wiping the rest of the sleep from his eyes. "I think we got all we're gonna get tonight." He managed to flash a tired smile. "But maybe dinner, tomorrow?"

Amanda had a strange, quiet grin on her face, but she easily replaced it with her usual warm one.

"Sure, I'd love to."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lee blinked. Handcuffed to a big bulky piece of machinery. Amanda was directly across from him, cuffed to the other side.

 _What…?_

He shook his head, trying to focus. A noticeable heat was warming him from behind. He swallowed hard as he looked in a window reflection. The heat was coming from lit fuel barrels behind them.

 _I've… been here before...?_

"Lee? Did you hear me?" Amanda tried again. "Take your belt off."

" _What_?"

"I can use the little metal prong in your belt," she pointed to the cuffs, "maybe we can use it to undo the handcuffs. It worked on Jamie's bike."

"All _right_ , here," he relented, exasperated and extending his pelvis out for Amanda.

She licked her lips nervously. " **I** have to take it…?"

 _Okay now I_ ** _really_** _know I've been here before._ "Yes, you have to take it..."

Amanda nodded frantically and reached forward. Lee clenched his teeth. But instead of fumbling for the belt's hook, her fingers dipped past the belt and slipped underneath his boxers.

Lee's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm really very sorry," Amanda apologized. _No, she didn't actually do this, she just grabbed my belt and…_

Fingers began slowly fondling him inside his pants.

"A-Amanda, what-" The gentle massaging made him double over on the machine, his hands helplessly locked in place by the cuffs. Unable to move, to pull himself away from his touch, he grew even harder, and the fingers that were just playing with him now curled around him properly.

"What's wrong, Lee?" It was bizarre, her expression was devoid of the knowledge of what she was doing, as if he was imagining it all. But her fingers kept at it, teasing and rubbing.

"Oh god…" He shut his eyes and moaned.

Amanda just looked at him innocently as her hand slowly took him apart. The intense fire's heat was now licking the back of his jacket and then-

Lee stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom, a deadpan expression on his face. His painfully hard friend down below reminded him that he was now definitely not in his dreamspace anymore. He grabbed a pillow and smashed it into his face, sighing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This time, he woke groggily to find himself in the back of a limo, handcuffed behind his back. Amanda shook him, her own hands cuffed in the front.

"Thank goodness! I thought you'd never wake up," Amanda whispered.

Lee blanched. The limo, the hypo, Amanda here with him... He already remembered this moment well in advance. He tugged against the cuff behind him, but there was no give. A sensation started aching in his groin… being restrained with Amanda fawning over him was turning him on again.

"Do you have a half-rake?" Amanda brought him back to attention.

"A lock pick? Yeah, a double diamond in my collar stay-" Lee began to recite from memory, when suddenly, instead of just reaching for his collar, she used her grip on his collar to get up and set herself on top of his lap, straddling him.

 _Okay this_ ** _definitely_** _didn't happen when I-_

She rubbed herself against his lap as she reached around his collar. He grit his teeth and inhaled sharply through his nose.

"Amanda-"

And then he was already inside her.

 _WHAT THE-_

Lee's brain clearly was too tired for the entire scenario and was now jumping to the good parts. He growled in frustration, rolling his eyes but at the same time gasping as her body bounced against his as the limo bumped around rocky terrain in the night.

"The cuffs," he shuddered between moans, "they're holding me down, it feels…" He was drowning in the sensations. "So good, I can't…"

Almost.

And then he woke up. Lee couldn't help but sigh loudly as he smashed his head into the pillow. This particular night, Amanda was over and sleeping soundly in the bed beside him. His erection was all but screaming at him, so he gently made his way out of the bed to take the coldest of cold showers.

What he didn't know was that Amanda was actually _awake_ , her eyes open and listening to the whole thing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sometimes he was tied to a wall or a pipe. Sometimes he was cuffed behind his back. Sometimes they were tied up together, the friction between the two of them devolving into a mess of writhing bodies and frantic motion.

But the frustration kept mounting because all of the dreams ended just before he finished, leaving him awake with a pounding erection and a confused hazy mind. It got so bad that just thinking about being tied up already got him stirring. He had a hard time looking at Amanda for too long before remnants of those dreams began to play in his head.

Back at the Q-Bureau, Lee sighed and put his face in his hands. He needed release but he couldn't possibly ask someone as wholesome and pure as Amanda for that.

"Lee?" Amanda's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

He quickly removed his face from his hands and plastered on an easy smile. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm… just a little tired. It's been a long week."

 _You have no idea._

She sized him up for a moment and smiled brightly, a glimmer in her eyes.

"We finally finished all that paperwork," she offered, "You look like you could use a good night's sleep. How about we call it a night and get you home?"

Lee didn't want to fall for Amanda's mothering, but he had to admit he was definitely tired. These vivid dreams often left him exhausted when he woke, and he woke prematurely in the early hours of the morning, usually giving up on trying to return to sleep, being too wound up to manage it.

They had a quiet dinner at his place. Uneventful, but he was always surprised at how even doing the simplest things with Amanda gave him great peace. After they cleaned the dishes, he started feeling sleepy.

"Aw," Amanda cooed, brushing hair from his face, "Lee, you look exhausted. Come on." She gently led him to his bedroom as he followed on autopilot. He managed to undo his belt and loosen his slacks. A thought stirred in him, and he moved to kiss Amanda. He embraced her tenderly on the bed, as he fumbled out of his pants and scooched closer to her.

"Amanda," he dreamily murmured, kissing along her jawline slowly.

"Lee, I-"

Amanda paused, noticing that Lee had stopped, and was resting on her shoulder as they lay on the bed.

"Lee..?"

A faint snore slipped from Lee's lips.

He had passed out mid-kissing.

She gave him a pitying smirk and kissed him on the forehead, sitting up and looking him over. He hadn't even managed to get his dress shirt off before conking out.

Something about that moment reminded her, gave her an idea…

...

Lee was so exhausted that it took little effort to fall into a quick and dreamless sleep… but as he slept, something tugged at him, hesitantly at first, and then a little more insistently, until…

Lee's bleary eyes slowly opened as he awoke. He couldn't immediately tell what time it was, but the room was almost completely dark, apart from a small beam of moonlight that streamed out of the nearby window. Still in a haze, he blinked a few more times and felt the urge to rub his eyes.

It was then that he realized his hands were tied.

The haze instantly shattered as his eyes widened in recognition. Lying on his back, he tilted his head up and saw the outlines of his balled up fists, tied together at the bed's headboard. The material was strangely familiar, but taut and firm, with barely any wiggle room to try and move his wrists.

Tensing up, his mind raced. _Is this… is this a dream?_ No, everything felt too crisp, too distinct. He managed to pinch the inner fleshy part of his palm. _No, it's not… then what…?_ Confusion multiplied his anxiety. Even if it was pitch black, he still knew that this was his bed, and his bedroom. Had one of his enemies broken in? What if they had Amanda? He clenched his jaw, in full panic. Struggling against his bonds, his breathing quickened. _If they did something to her-_

A soft hand gently pressed on his chest, halting his chain of thought. Lee backed into the mattress, startled. A hint of arousal peeked around the corners of his mind but his panic was far too strong, stomping that flat for the moment.

He had neglected to notice the silent figure that was on the bed not too far from him. It rested its other hand on his shoulder as it moved closer.

"Lee," it whispered, "It's okay, don't worry… you're safe here." A familiar fluffy mane of hair. Amanda? "There's no danger," she reassured him.

All the warning sirens in his head died down as he relaxed a little. _Okay… okay, so it's just Amanda. But why…?_

Even though he couldn't see her face, he could hear the trepidation in her voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew that if I tried to ask you _normally_ , I'd just lose my nerve," she chuckled, embarrassment coloring her words. "I wanted to surprise you with something I thought you wanted. ...something you needed?"

Lee froze up. _How would she know…?_ This couldn't be real. This wasn't happening, was it? Her hands were timidly stroking his chest in small, faint circles. Oh god, it **was**. All he could hear was the rustling of his shirt's fabric and his heightened breathing. He looked up at the headboard.

"Oh, it's one of your ties," she mumbled sheepishly. "And one of those knots from the Junior Trailblazers' handbook…"

There was a pause, and the fingers stopped moving.

"I… I might've gotten this wrong though," Amanda's nervous voice hesitated. Her fluffy head shook back and forth emphatically as she spoke. "I-if you don't want this, just say the word, right now, and I'll untie you and I'll apologize and I'll _never_ do this again."

Lee swallowed hard. Amanda's hands on his chest, his hands bound above him, his body splayed out on the bed… that familiar heat from his dreams began stirring in him. His breathing had slowed back down, but was now deep and laborious.

If Amanda was waiting for a response, she'd be waiting a very long time.

As Lee began easing into his position his chest rose, arching against her touch. His silent approval and magnetic body language emboldened her, and she shuffled over closer to him on the bed. Her obscured frame was now right beside him, and even in the darkness he could sense her looking him over, trying to decide where to start. The thought made him stir in anticipation.

Amanda slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers occasionally grazing his chest as she worked downwards, earning stilted breaths from Lee as skin contacted skin. Once fully unbuttoned, she spread the shirt apart as the fabric draped down his sides and his heaving chest was fully visible.

She hesitated for a moment and instead moved to plant a small, tender kiss on his lips. His hands instinctively tugged on the tie, wanting to caress her face and kiss her back. He made an audible frustrated grunt, and replied with a fuller kiss in return, deep and direct and encompassing, like a small black hole trying to suck Amanda in closer to him. She smiled in response and began placing tiny kisses down his jawline and neck. The gentle suction on his neck made him squirm against his bonds, a moan escaping his throat. Amanda took that as a green light to spend a little extra time there, enjoying the hum and heat.

Her trail of kisses continued to his collarbone and down the middle of his stomach, and as she continued his chest began rising and falling intensely. He strained against the tie again, his hips now yearning to get closer to her. Lee was starting to feel very warm, and was dying to be touched…

But suddenly Amanda pulled back, pausing. There was something in her body language that still came off as uncertain. Was she having trouble interpreting all these new signals Lee was sending out? He grit his teeth, exasperation starting to build as his body tingled with a burning ache.

Lee swallowed hard, his voice husky. "Amanda…?"

She leaned forward to listen, her hair brushing against his shoulders. The sensation of her silky hair gliding across him made his breath hitch.

" _Please_ ," he desperately whispered as he pressed his forehead to her cheek. "Please… _touch_ me."

Her soft lips to his temple was all the reply she gave as she moved across to straddle him. The supple skin of her thighs rubbed up against his bare legs and he realized she was only wearing her bra and panties. ...His boxer briefs grew just a bit tighter from that realization.

Her fingers danced on his body lightly as she parted his open shirt further. She stroked his chest, her nails grazing his nipples. A breathy groan erupted from his mouth as she circled down, tracing faint lines of the gentle hints of ab muscles underneath his comfortable, soft stomach. His muscles contracted with each feather touch, his body stirring and twisting under her caresses.

"Hnhh…" he moaned. Lee's mind was quickly fuzzing over in his heat, eyes half-lidded but with an almost feral spark behind them.

Amanda's hands teased and traveled across his torso again a few times, retracing their steps again along his nipples, which clearly elicited the most noticeable responses. When she pressed her full palms across him, that's when he really started moving. His pelvis thrust up instinctively at her, and the hardness under his briefs brushed up against her.

Then Amanda promptly got up off of him and sat by his side.

"Whuh?" Exasperated by the sudden absence of warmth on top of him, Lee tried twisting over to her but couldn't position himself closer. " _Amanda_ ," he managed to hiss through clenched teeth.

Amused, she lay down at his side, propped up on an elbow, her other free hand ghosting over his abs, dangerously close to the waistband of his briefs. She paused for effect, and then ever so slightly dipped her hand under the elastic band.

A warm touch wrapped around him, cupping him inside his boxer briefs. It was electric, and Lee pressed his head back against the pillow, his hands jostling the headboard as they tried again in vain to yank themselves free.

Amanda experimentally rubbed him and was rewarded with a sharp moan, Lee's eyes rolling back as he panted. His need radiated like a pulsing heat from his groin outward to the rest of his body. The rub continued into a rhythm, as her fingers enclosed around his length, straining against the stretchy fabric.

"Oh god… hnnnnhh…" Lee was biting down hard on his lower lip, his hips moving of their own accord as Amanda pumped him, unable to keep from bucking upwards with each stroke. She was taking him apart at the most excruciatingly slow pace, and Lee was unraveling faster by the minute. Something about her being in control and setting the speed turned him on even more, and he stopped trying to hold back the gasps and moans as she worked.

She kissed him deeply as she did this, and her touch, her scent, the pure intimacy was fast approaching a point of no return. If he didn't stop her now-

"A-Amanda, wait!" he barely sputtered out among jagged breaths. Her hand slowed and stopped.

He swallowed and attempted to exert at least some semblance of composure, but failed miserably. "If you keep going, I'm.. I'm going to…"

Amanda's silhouette tilted its head a little, as if to say _"isn't that a good thing?"_

"But I… I want to... with _you_."

A little breath puffed from Amanda; he imagined it must've been from her smiling or chuckling at him. _Take pity on me Amanda, please._

The warm hand slipped away from his shorts, as her form sat up and slowly made its way back across him. Once again, she straddled him, every fiber in his body singing as her hands rested on his hips, slipping his boxers down and away. She sat up and removed her bra briskly, casting it into the darkness. The moonlight played across her curves, as Lee lay there, rapt.

"I have to admit," Amanda's scratchy voice sounded surprisingly sultry, "I kind of like having your full attention."

She leaned forward, hands moving up along his collarbone, encircling him gently.

"No distractions…"

She descended further, until she was completely lying on top of him, her breasts smashed up against his chest, her fingers running themselves through his hair. He eagerly kissed her, mouth exploring and pushing, hungry and desperate. As she wiggled around a little, he sensed she was positioned right on top of his achingly hard length.

Lee blinked. She was bare up against him. Somewhere in there, she had removed her panties… but _when_? How did she manage-

Before he could finish that thought, she slid down around him with a scratchy sigh. He broke their kiss and gasped at a higher pitch than he intended.

"Hohh **_god_**... _!"_

The sensation was so immediate and full that he had to fight himself to keep from instantly thrusting inside her. Without the use of his hands, and utterly underneath Amanda's body, he was subject to her whims. She set the pace, and he was all too happy to follow. She sat up slightly to better position herself, and slowly started a deep, rocking motion. All the way up, and then all the way to the hilt. Lee's hips helplessly followed her movements, as he crushed his head backwards into the pillow, his chest heaving. It felt like all the muscles in his body were committed to one goal, and that goal was to piston away as hard and deep as he could.

His wrists were trying their damndest to break free but only succeeded in getting constricted by the tie; he gave up and grasped the headboard with both hands to keep steady. As Amanda rode him, he could feel her coming close, her pace quickening and the bed beginning its rhythmic squeaking. Her fingers held their vice-like grip on him as she began fucking him in earnest, making way for a breakneck speed against him until suddenly she shuddered and whimpered. The pressure inside Lee was building to a fever pitch.

"Amanda, I-I'm going to-"

Her clamping all around him was the final straw against his willpower and he came, so overwhelmed by his release that he swore he saw stars when he eased back down.

A few minutes later, after their breathing had settled and the room was doing just a little less spinning, Amanda gently got up off of Lee and undid the knot, releasing his hands from the headboard. His wrists were throbbing a little; he'd probably pay for that for a while… but right now that was the last thing on his mind. With his liberated arms, he swept up Amanda and snuggled her, unable to resist rubbing up against her and enjoying that lingering feeling.

"Was… was that okay?" she asked.

He silenced her uncertainty with an impassioned kiss.

"It was _better_ than okay, it was…" he cocked his head to the side. "Amanda King, how in the _world_ did you know how to do that?"

He paused.

"And how did you… how did you **_know_** _…_?"

Moonlight cast across her face, revealing the hints of a crinkled smile.

"Well," she said slowly, with a sly tone, "sometimes you talk in your sleep."


End file.
